En Son absence
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Les Dissociés - Le Voisin de Milo se remet doucement après la disparition de celui-ci...


**Fandom** : Les Dissociés  
 **Personnages** : Le Voisin(/Milo)  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Disclaimer** : Les Dissociés est un film des Suricate  
 **Prompt de DianaJess** : Les dissociés, Milo/le voisin contrôlé par Milo : quelque chose sur l'angoisse de la possession et paradoxalement le manque de celle-ci ?

* * *

Il lui arrivait de se réveiller au milieu de la nuit.

Il ouvrait les yeux et rivait son regard au plafond jusqu'à ce qu'il s'habitue à l'obscurité. Parfois il se levait, parfois non. Il allait à la fenêtre regarder la rue en contrebas : tout était redevenu normal. C'était comme s'il avait rêvé. Mais il n'était plus tellement sûr de quoi. Même sa vie, récemment, lui avait paru un rêve. Ou un cauchemar.

Sauf qu'il savait que cela avait réellement existé. C'était écrit dans ses tripes, dans le nœud qu'elles formaient quand il essayait de se souvenir de ces derniers mois.

Sa mémoire était comme plongée dans un étrange brouillard dont rien n'émergeait. On ne lui avait fourni aucune explication sur ce qui était arrivé et son esprit avait tout rassemblé derrière un mur pour le forcer à continuer d'avancer, à ne surtout pas se poser de questions.

Néanmoins il était obligé de savoir certaines choses, des choses qu'il ne pouvait ignorer.

La vie était dure. Lorsqu'il avait repris la sienne, il s'était soudain rappelé à quel point c'était difficile de se lever tous les matins pour aller travailler. Chaque choix, chaque prise de décision, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, lui était pénible. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau fonctionnait trop lentement, comme s'il avait eu l'habitude d'aller à cent à l'heure et tout à coup il se retrouve en agglo, ne pouvant pas dépasser les 50.

Les nuits où il se réveillait, alors qu'il faisait encore noir dehors, il se demandait s'il y avait une raison à son réveil, si ce n'était pas _Lui_ qui revenait pour le prendre. Cela le terrifiait et pourtant son corps restait comme anesthésié il n'arrivait pas à se décider à fuir loin pour essayer d'échapper à son trauma.

Il ne se souvenait même pas de _Son_ nom. Il savait juste qu' _Il_ avait disparu sans laisser d'adresse – même pas un nom sur sa boîte aux lettres. Des gens aux visages fermés étaient venus chercher ses affaires.

Avant que tout ça n'arrive, il le surnommait _Le Voisin Chelou_. Maintenant c'était à peine s'il se rappelait à quoi ressemblait _Son_ visage. De toute façon, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui en avait, c'était ce qu' _Il_ lui avait fait.

 _Il_ l'avait supprimé. Purement et simplement. A un moment T, il existait dans un monde déterminé, il avait une place, un travail, des relations, un numéro de sécu, un compte en banque, des taxes à payer. Et l'instant suivant, il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, une enveloppe dont l'esprit s'était éteint, un peu comme une télé en mode veille.

Puis, sans qu'on lui dise pourquoi, il était revenu à la vie. Son corps était intact – son compte en banque nettement moins, ses amis ne lui parlaient plus et il avait été viré de son boulot.

Cependant il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

Les gens avaient parlé d'un phénomène d'amnésie collective d'autres, un peu plus perspicaces, avaient prétendu être contrôlés par un être supérieur. Lui les croyait.

Mais tout ça, il l'avait vécu bien avant tous les autres. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait fait de lui le premier ?

Il ne voulait pas se souvenir, ne voulait pas apprendre la vérité. Tout était bien dissimulé bien à l'abri dans sa tête, refoulé dans un coin inaccessible de son esprit. Alors à quoi bon s'en faire ?

Il s'en faisait parce qu'il avait peur qu' _Il_ revienne.

Il ignorait où _Il_ était allé, ce qui _Lui_ était arrivé. Ce que les autres ignoraient et ce dont il semblait être le seul à avoir conscience, c'était qu' _Il_ pouvait recommencer. N'importe quand. Ils étaient tous à _Sa_ merci. Comme à celle d'un dieu.

C'était une idée terrible, qui l'empêchait souvent de dormir, qui le paralysait parfois durant la journée pendant des heures – à tel point qu'il s'était fait virer de son nouveau boulot, puis du suivant.

Il pensait souvent au _Voisin Chelou_ et à ce qu' _Il_ avait pu faire faire à son corps sans laisser de trace. Comme une empreinte invisible, qui continuait de grandir en lui, l'imprégnant même au sein même de sa personnalité. Il n'était plus tout seul, plus vraiment. Il y avait toujours quelque part cette attente oppressante du moment où _Le Voisin Chelou_ referait son apparition, comme si de rien n'était, le pliant instantanément à _Sa_ volonté et lui faisant exécuter _Ses_ quatre volontés sans rencontrer la moindre résistance.

Il ne voulait pas connaître tous les détails de son esclavage, mais son esprit continuait de tourner même pendant la nuit, l'enchaînant à _Lui_.

Il n'arrivait plus à faire des choix simples, à prendre des initiatives de lui-même. Sa volonté était devenue un muscle rouillé qu'il devait réapprendre à utiliser, et la rééducation était dure. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Personne n'avait subit _Son_ influence pendant des mois.

Certaines nuits il regardait par la fenêtre le monde continuant de rouler comme si de rien n'était, se rendant compte qu'il n'en faisait désormais plus parti. Et dans ces moments-là, il espérait presque qu' _Il_ soit là, quelque part, prêt à revenir prendre le contrôle de son existence et détruire toutes ses incertitudes angoissées.


End file.
